A Gift or A Curse
by Renamonkey
Summary: SHIELD finds a girl, and takes her for questioning, then involve the god of mischief and an organization from Captain America's past. Can she remember before it's too late. I suck at summaries, it's better written. Warning Contains Spoilers for Captain America: The Winter Soldier
1. Chapter 1

A Gift or A Curse

Well I can say that growing up on the streets is the greatest thing, but you learn what you need to know and anything else is you need to know it. Now I would love to be in my alley, sitting by a fire made from old furniture, but fate wouldn't have it. I'm sitting across from The black widow and her partner Hawkeye, captain america, the legendary Bruce banner, billionaire Tony Stark, and a very impatient Nicholas Fury. My eyes settled on the norse god, Thor, brother of a traitor. I glared at him as he shifted under my gaze.

"How did you kill those chitari? Where did you get your training? What type of powers do you have?" My eyes snapped to Fury as he finished the third question. How did the he know. Were they talking about the aliens that jumped Todd and I. I can't say that I'm surprised that they didn't find out sooner.

"Answer my questions." Fury shouted. I flinched but remained firm on not talking.

"What questions? All I'm hearing white noise." I smirked, earning a couple chuckles from both the scientists and the blond. "Why am I here anyway. I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

_God this kid is annoying. I don't know how she killed that scout group. I need to know._

Great out of control again. Anger rushed through my body, Slamming my fist into the table. " I killed them out of spite, revenge against the person they were following. Next time do your research on the person before you kidnap them. You" I shouted pointing at Thor. "Your brother deserved worse for what he did, love makes you look past his mistakes, you're forgiving him for things that can't be changed. Love made you blind and soft. He deserves to rot in hell for what he did, and you keeping him alive are no better. Now either you let me out of this place or I put a hole in it."

"Good luck with that. We kept a god in this facility." Tony snickered.

_Ya I've met him. It wasn't made for that god, but for something stronger, someone stronger._

"Holy shit! please tell me that you guys hear that." Tony said. Smirking I turned and placed my hands through the wall. Finding my exit, I dragged my hands along the wall pressing hard enough to make the metal squeal. The metal heated until it was red, eventually melting down leaving behind the smell of metal and a huge hole in the wall. I face them then let my body fall out of the hole. I twisted my body so I was diving head first towards the ground. I spread my body out, making it as big as possible, slowing my descend. Saying I was surprised when Something collided with my back, would be an understatement. the descend to the ground slowed, then completely stopped.

"Human girl what is it that you think you would do?" A voice asked. Twisting around I came face to face with the long haired blonde. He was swinging his hammer with enough force to stop our fall and force us back up towards the helicarrier.

"Who says I'm human, you really don't stop do you, Fury. I've been running from you all my life, but you just don't give up." I mumbled more to myself than to anyone else. Sadly he heard me.

"Why have you been running from Fury. He only intends to help."

"BullShit. He wants to use me as a weapon, what do you think you are."

"I don't understand how this involves the Feces of a bull, but we are not weapons." the Demi god said.

"That's cute, you put too much trust in him you know that. If you really think I'm going back you are nuts." I shout at him as we reach the helicarrier. He dropped me to the deck expecting me to land on it. All I had to do was tilt my body so I was over the edge, lining myself up to grab the side. I slide down the side of the helicarrier, hoping that they would give up. What was I thinking they were SHEILD they never gave up until they got what they wanted. Then Iron man tried to grab me. My hands melted through the walls creating hand holds. Gripping them I twisted my body and kicked out at the suited man. I nailed him in the elbow joint and he started to spin out of control.

"Ha, come on fury you underestimate me. This is sort of insulting." I shouted. I felt someone grab my hands on the other side of the wall, denting it. I felt the hands release mine and I tried to jump again. This time I was grabbed by both Thor and Iron man, each had an arm bracing and immobilizing my own. I gave up, I couldn't fight both at the same time, besides what was I going to do, my brother wouldn't move but it's not like I could force him to move. Its better if they didn't know about Todd for now anyways. So much for hiding my "Gift" now they are never going to let me leave.

Once we landed on the deck of the helicarrier, I felt someone grab my neck and fell unconscious instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

A Gift or A Curse

When I woke I was strapped to a bed in a white room, as my vision cleared I scanned the room to find "The Avengers" and Nick Fury all in deep conversation on the other side of a glass wall. Unfortunately they noticed I was awake and came in.

"Where are you from miss." Captain America asked.

"It depends what you consider as from."

"Where you live."

"Then the streets. WHy do you care." I sneered.

"What city."

"Again why do you care."

"Just answer the question." THe Black widow interrupted.

"Not until I know the reason why I'm here, besides to become a weapon. I'm not going to let that happen, not again." I murmured the last part so almost no one could hear. Captain america's eyebrows went up, he obviously heard what I said.

"What do you mean, again?" he asked.

"You don't want to hear that answer if I was going to tell you anyway. Thor, you should ask that traitor of a brother of yours about me, that's the only way you're going to find out anything." I spat. I ignored anything else that was said for the rest of the time I was removed for my restraints and escorted to a new room. This one was dark and cold but at least they didn't put handcuffs on me, and I was out of that bed. from the chatter I heard from my guards they listened to me and thor planned to take me with him to asgard in three days time.

In translation, I had three days to escape before I would be forced to come face to face with my greatest enemy, the creator of my my escape was simple enough, and putting it in action was even easier, when the time came for thor to bring me to asgard I would either jump from the bifrost or run while they were preparing for it. they truly underestimated me for the simple fact that they didn't even put cuffs on me.

The guards thought I was a simple Seventeen year old girl and that I was being escorted back to asgard, my home. It took them by surprise when I knocked both of them out and was running to one of the blackbirds nearby. The one flaw in my plan was that I wasn't expecting six agents to be in that blackbird. So now I'm staring Loki in the eye, trying to remain as far from him as Thor would allow. THor did the stupidest thing I've ever seen done in the history of time, he let Loki out of his cell and into the open.

"I was expecting to see you soon, Helen. How's Todd, has he found out about my gift yet." He greeted. Anger propelled me forward, rushing him, I stopped inches from him. I unfortunately had to go on my tippy toes to look him in the eye, but I glared him down anyway.

"You bastard, you told them where we were, you cursed us and then sold us out. You killed him, he's gone because of you. His death is on your hands, you cursed us and he's dead because of who you left us with." I shouted.

"You act as if he didn't deserve what happened to him, he had more blood on his hands than you do. I left you on the streets they found you on their own. You killed your brother the moment you lost control of you gift." He stated.

Thor decided that this was a good time to intervene and tried to pull me away from Loki. Before he was close enough to stop him, I punched loki straight in the face, hearing a crunch and seeing the blood draining from his nose.

I dropped to the ground at the sight of blood, flashing back to the times before when I was under their control. The things I've done, the pain I caused them, being frozen again. I had one friend at the time but I couldn't get a hold of him even if I wanted too. he was still under their control. I looked up to see Loki smirking, and a very confused Thor. Loki knelt down beside me and whispered, "They made you what I wanted them to. your friend too."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy. Thanks to CupKatyCakes for the review and follow.**

**Now for the Story.**

* * *

A Gift or A Curse

I started to shake, just thinking about what he just said, I don't remember anything from the rest of my time in Asgard. I guess I stopped talking all together, My mind wandered back to the memories that I had hidden for so long. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw another one of my victims, but when I opened my eyes their image remained to haunt me. WHen we returned to Earth, Fury decided that I would be able to answer questions. I decided I have nothing to hide and nothing to protect.

"Where do you live?" He asked

"THe streets of New York."

"How did you Kill those chitary."

"With my Knife."

"How did you know Loki."

"He cursed me and my brother, left us with hydra."

"Where is your brother."

"Dead. Probably in hell where I will join him."

"Do you still work with hydra."

"No."

"What did you do when you worked for Hydra."

"Assassin. How old do I look to you." I asked.

"Seventeen. Why?" he replied.

"WHat year is it."

"2012. Why?"

"I was working for Hydra for roughly seventy years." I answered.

"How is that even possible." Captain america asked

"The same way you are alive. I was frozen. Let me tell you a secret,The bastards defrosted me and wiped my memory every time they needed a job done, but I wasn't the only one." I paused, leaning forward, " The myths are true about the winter soldier, he and I have more blood on my hands all of the people on this ship total do, and it never leaves you."

Every one in the room was shocked into silence and I once again became silence remained unbroken until Black widow asked, "Do you know the name of the winter soldier and where he is."

"No but he's probably hunting me right now. Hydra doesn't like loose ends. Loki knew that when he left us there." I replied. " I'm dead or gone in under three hours if they know I'm here now. You may not realize this but Hydra has infected every outlet of our national system, they were growing right under your nose, for seventy years."

Fury then snapped, "You really think that SHIELD has hydra agents in our walls. Maybe even with us in this room."

"That's what you don't understand, you feel safe here so you let your guard down, you never expect us until we strike. Cut off one head, two take it's place." I sneered. " I've gave you all the information I have."

"I think we're done here. I'll send agents to escort you back to your room." Fury said. I waited until the door was opened to reveal Agent Ward and Agent Rumlow. They escorted me back to my room or at least that's where they were supposed to take me. Instead they took me to a black bird that was running and waiting, I knew that they were with hydra.

"So you haven't tried to kill me yet, I'm guessing I'm going back home." I asked.

"Ya, how'd you guess." Ward asked.

"I recognized your face from Hydra head quarters. How long ago did they find me."

"That my friend is a secret." He replied simply. I lashed out punching him in the face and trying to open the hatch before he recovered, he caught me before the hatch opened. After being strapped to the seat and handcuffed, I began wonder what they are going to torture me with. I can honestly say that they won't kill me I'm too valuable for that but I will definitely not be going back to SHIELD. I hoped that I wouldn't have to kill the Captain or any of the avengers for that matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, **

_Italics - _Helen sending messages through her mind into others minds

**Please follow or favorite this story if you like it, also please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. All familiar characters belong to marvel.**

* * *

A Gift or A Curse

The flight went by without a hitch and I was back at Hydra head quarters in under an hour. Ward and Rumlow forced me up and walked me into the building. I was lead through the building and into a room, I instantly recognized, it was my old room. It was a completely tiled except for a single wall that was a window of glass, and a drain in the center of the floor.

The only furniture in the room was a chair that had the machine that was used to shock the memories out of my head after missions and before I was frozen again. Next to that chair was the machine that they used to freeze me. Nothing else was in the room, I shivered as Ward and Rumlow strapped me into the chair and left.

I waited for about an hour until another pair of people entered the room, they forced a mouth guard into my mouth and turned the machine on. they seemed to enjoy watching me suffer. I tried to control myself and stop from screaming, but it was useless. I blacked out after about three hours of the torture.

When I woke they were pulling me out of the machine that was used to freeze me.

"Welcome back, Helen. Good to see that you are ready to serve again. You need to kill the Black Widow, she poses a threat to us. You will travel with Winter Soldier, and he will tell you where you are to rendezvous." The man said, handing me a picture.

"Hail, Hydra." I said, raising my arms. He turned and left, leaving me with the soldier with the metal arm. The soldier looked me up and down as if trying to remember me, but shook his head soon after.

"Follow me." He grunted. I nodded, and followed as he left. He lead me to a vehicle, once in, we drove into the city. I stared forward the whole time, not fully paying attention to anything that was around me, and before I knew it we were in the city. THe winter soldier turned to me and said "This is where we will meet back. be here by ten o'clock or you get left behind."

Again I nodded, and left the vehicle. My target was supposed to be at SHIELD Headquarters, I had to wait until she had left the building before I could finish the job, but I was trained to wait. I sat on a bench outside of the gates when a man came and sat beside me. he kept looking at my face. I didn't have a mask but I normally was a forgettable face.

"Helen, is that you?" He asked.

"Who is Helen?" I replied without looking at him. How the hell did he know my name? I need to move before any attention is drawn to me. I can't be punished if I get caught. Where do I know him from? How do I know him? Questions filled my head as I moved to walk away from the blonde man. I still watched for my target to leave the building, and jumped at the chance to prove that I had control over my powers. I walked down an alley close by when I saw my target move out of the building and towards the blonde man.

I used my hair to cover the majority of my face as I walked up to her. I had an idea to get her to follow me but he had to stay if it was going to work. I forced tears to smear my makeup and messed up my hair so I looked like I was just coming from an attack. I used what I know about the Widow from the file, she is an assassin that's trying to clean her ledger. Meaning she might try and help me. THe down side to this plan is that it won't work if I don't get rid of blondie. I needed to find a way to get rid of him, or a way that I could kill her without him being near.

Nearby I noticed a kid, who looked to be about eleven, was watching me do this and beckoned for him to come over, he moved towards me and I asked him, allowing my body to shake, as if I was scared, "Hey kid, do you know who that man over there beside the red haired woman is?"

"Ya, I do. He's Captain America." The boy said.

"Can you do a favor for me?" I asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"I need you to take Captain America somewhere away from my friend, the red head. Her and I need to have a private conversation." I explained, gently putting a twenty dollar bill in his hand.

"Done." The boy replied, gripping the money in his hand. Kids these days are way too trusting. I smirked and sent the boy off in the direction of the pair. I waited and watched as the boy did what I asked. Soon the boy and Captain were out of my line of view. With a quick glance around, I took my knife out of its sheath on the inside of my jacket and stabbed it into my leg. Quickly I grabbed the bandana from my wrist and wrapped it over the wound. My target had already began to walk in my direction, when I stumbled out of the alley.

"Please help me. He came out of nowhere,h-he followed me through the mall and into this alley. H-he pulled a knife on me, and tried to force me into his car. I-I ran, and he s-stabbed me ." I stuttered, gripping on to her arm clutching for support.

"Helen?! Is that you?" She asked.

"N-no I don't know who you're t-talking about. Please help." I stuttered again leaning against her even more. I was glad that I had wrapped my leg because I thought by now I would have lost more blood than I could handle if it was left open. My eyes were wide and scared, at the fact that two people today knew my name. I stopped acting when I felt the pain abnormally surge when something hit it. I looked around wildly, but I saw nothing but a few people staring at the situation.

"P-please, help me." I whimpered, I really hope that this would work. I needed to get her alone and unprepared when I kill her. Letting my leg give out I fell to the ground, instantly getting the reaction I wanted she helped me up.

"Can you walk? I know a nearby hospital-"

"N-no, I can't go to a hospital he will be there."

"I know a place we can go and we can get you cleaned up."

"T-thank you." I said as we began to walk towards a nearby car. After driving for about an hour, she stopped and got out. The street was empty, all the light on the street were burning brightly though. Widow helped me move from the vehicle, and into the building. We entered the elevator , and she turned her back to me.

She let her guard down just enough to see through her walls and find her weakness. I held her shoulder firmly, allowing my hand to heat until it was at the temperature to burn.

_If you move an inch your dead. But you're dead anyway. _

I sent into her mind along with pain and enough pain to immobilize a person. Stopping the elevator I heard gunshots on the floor above us. I really didn't need to involve myself with the problems of others. I turned back to the black widow to find her reaching for her phone.

_No you don't want to do that, trust me._

I forced another shock of pain into her head and waited for her to try something else. All she did was flinch then I had my dagger against her throat. While I was focused on her neck she managed to pull one of her Widow bites from her wrist and hit my knife wound. I was instantly stunned and it felt at the moment I was back in the lab, they had me hooked up to that awful machine. Collapsing in on myself I felt vulnerable, I couldn't defend myself and surely Hydra would kill me once they find out I didn't finish my job. THe world went black all I hoped for the darkness to be permanent.


End file.
